The Genius's Secret
by ElegantButler
Summary: When Bryce Lynch decides that he wants to become the mother of Edison's child, he enlists the help of a couple old friends. But how much is he willing to sacrifice for his child?
1. Wanting

Max Headroom:

The Genius's Secret

by ElegantButler

Bryce was taking a rare break in his studio. The smallest TV set on his desk was broadcasting that night's episode of Network 23's soap opera Hattie and Soul.

It was about a month since Edison Carter had done the report on Ovu-Vat and their artificial wombs called GroBags.

Edison Carter. The man had somehow managed to find his way into Bryce's heart. This was not an easy thing to accomplish. Bryce had always been very cold when it came to personal relationships; preferring to keep everything on a professional level. It was, after all, better for concentration.

Bryce tried to take his mind off Edison by focusing temporarily on the soap opera that was on the screen. Hattie, the shows titular character, and her paramour Richard, were expecting their first child. She was showing, as women in her condition called it, her belly swollen with the child she carried. Sitting around her in a colorfully decorated room, her friends watched as she opened the gifts they'd bought for the baby.

It made Bryce wonder if the comforts of GroBags were worth what the women lost from the experience.

Something else popped into his mind. It was just the seed of an idea, but it took hold and could not be shaken.

Maybe one of the doctors from Ovu-Vat could implant a GroBag inside him. One which held his and Edison's child. He envisioned himself during the later stages of pregnancy, a hand on his still-flat stomach as he imagined it swollen. But would Edison approve? Did he have to? It was Bryce's body, after all, and Bryce's child.

He called Ovu-Vat, making certain to segregate the call from the Network's database. He didn't want Cheviot or anyone else finding out what he was planning to do. It was a private matter. None of their business.

"Ovu-Vat," the doctor on the vu-phone screen said, "aren't you a bit young to be calling us?"

"What does my age have to do with anything?" Bryce asked. "I'm a graduate of the Academy of Computer Sciences and have been gainfully employed since I was twelve. I have the brains and the credits needed to raise a baby."

"It takes more than brains and bucks to care for a baby," the doctor told him. "What is your relationship with the mother-to-be."

"I am the mother-to-be. I want to carry this child. GroBag implant. Can that be done?"

The doctor shook his head. "Sorry. I've got nothing against same-sex relationships mind you. I've catered to many such couples. Gene-splicing is very easy for us to accomplish. My reluctance stems from the health risks that are involved in what you are asking."

"What health risks?" Bryce asked.

"Your internal organs would be slowly crushed by the growing implant for one," the doctor told him. "Your lungs would lose the room they need to properly expand and contract. You would basically die of suffocation. We could discuss the possibility of a standard GroBag when you're a little older. Right now, though you may not realize it, you just don't have the emotional maturity to be a parent. I'm sorry."

Bryce simply disconnected the call. He couldn't think of a reply.

His heart ached at the rejection of his request. There had to be some way he could convince them at Ovu-Vat that he was ready for this. Maybe if Edison backed him up? He had wanted it to be a surprise. But he could see now that it wasn't going to work out that way. No, he decided. Edison would never back him up. If this was going to happen, he had to call a favor in from an old friend.

Jenny put her bathrobe on and sat down to answer her vu-phone. "Bryce, it's almost midnight. As nice as it is to hear from you."

"I want to have a baby," Bryce said.

"Really! No date. No playful seduction. Just 'I want to have a baby'. Jesus, Bryce, what type of girl do you take me for?"

"What?" Bryce blinked. "Not with you. With Edison."

"You skipped the biology classes, didn't you."

"I mean a splice. GroBags. Remember them? Does Network 66 still have any of them? Can they be reused?"

"Ovu-Vat turned you down, didn't they?"

"The doctor said I wasn't mature enough," Bryce complained. "I think differently. I can handle raising a baby."

"Bryce," Jenny told him. "I don't…"

"Please, Jenny?" Bryce asked. "It means the world to me."

"Alright," Jenny said. "I'll locate a GroBag and get it ready. We'll have to find someplace to hide it. We can't risk either Grossberg or Cheviot finding out. They'd give the baby away."

"Or give it to Edison," Bryce pointed out.

"You really haven't thought this through, have you?" Jenny said. "Do you really think Cheviot will want the world to know that Edison Carter, your top reporter, had a baby with a teenage boy. In case you didn't know, you're jailbait in some countries, Bryce. And even though I know that two people of the same sex cannot reproduce in the old fashioned way, many people would be too emotionally charged to think it through."

"I hadn't thought about that," Bryce admitted. "I still want the baby, though."

"And Edison's reputation?" Jenny asked.

"We just won't tell the viewers that it's his." Bryce said, shrugging.

"Okay, then," Jenny said. "We'll have to grow the baby in the Fringes. I think we can trust Blank Bruno to protect the her or him."

"Too risky," Bryce told her. "Blank Reg is too close to Edison. He could worm the secret out of Bruno. What about Larissa at World 1? Theora never knew about her. Think we can trust her with this?"

"I believe we can," Jenny agreed. "I'll meet you at World 1 in two days with the GroBag. I need some time to figure out how to sneak it out of here."

"Thanks, Jenny," Bryce said, as he disconnected the call.


	2. A Safe Place

**Chapter Two: A Safe Place**

"Just hold for a moment. I won't be long. Honor, sister and brother! Irie!"

LIke Bryce and Jenny, Larissa was sixteen. Her brown eyes twinkled beneath her dreadlocks as she and Jenny hugged for a moment. Bryce stood nearby waiting patiently for them to finish.

"As you can see, Bryce is as charming as ever," Jenny said, waving a thumb in Bryce's direction.

"So what is it that I and I can do for you two?"

"Not for me," Jenny explained hastily. "This is all his decision. I'm only involved because I was able to get a GroBag from the stock that Network 66 got from Ovu-Vat. It's not my child."

"Jah bless! A child at our age. Bryce what are you thinking of?"

"I like Edison. A lot," Bryce admitted. "I want to have his baby. I really wanted to carry the baby, but the doctor says it's too dangerous to try doing it that way.

"Child of Babylon," Larissa said, disapprovingly. "Bryce, I don't know if I'm up for this. I understand how you feel. But I was raised under the Eye of the Lion. I believe that love is love and that all children should have a chance to be born. But the Eye of the Lion believes that all children born deliberately must be born from love. Not out of a glorified suitcase."

"Please, Larissa," Bryce begged. He was getting desperate now. He wanted this baby, but everyone seemed to be against it. What was so wrong about it? It was a baby, not a nuclear explosive.

"I can't. I'm sorry. If this child was from love…"

"It's from my love," Bryce entreated. "I mean…" he faltered. Had he just admitted it? Was it even enough.

Larissa smiled. "I can't be a party to this," she reiterated. "But I can rent you a room on this floor for non-specific purposes."

A vector graphic of the thirteenth floor of World 1 appeared on Larissa's screen. Larissa zoomed in on one of the doors. Another zoom and a few keystrokes connected her to the keypad for that door. She made a few more keystrokes and then printed out a five digit alphanumeric sequence.

"That's the door code for that room. Only the three of us know it. I'm going to hide the room from the system blueprints. The door code will still work, but it will be hidden in case anyone wonders why you're here."

"Thanks, Larissa." Bryce headed for the door, then paused. "Did you ever meet Theora Jones?"

"No," Larissa told him. "Why?"

"No reason," Bryce said as he departed. "Just curious."

After Bryce and Jenny had left, Larissa returned to her original phone call.

"Can you believe that, Winnie?" she asked her older cousin.

Winnie Jones, who was also sister-in-law to Theora Jones, smiled. "I can. And don't worry Their secret is safe with me."


	3. Future Conception

**Chapter Three: Future Conception**

Bryce and Jenny walked into the now-hidden room. It wasn't a huge room. But it was big enough for Bryce's needs.

"We need some way of suspending the GroBag before we begin the splice," Jenny pointed out. "It needs to be strong to support the growing foetus."

"If we set up a shower stall in the corner and replace the showerhead with a strong IV hanger it should do." Bryce suggested.

"We'll need to reinforce the hanger," Jenny pointed out. "If we use two hangers, mounted on the wall instead a stand that should do the trick."

"We'll get the supplies tomorrow and meet back here then." Bryce agreed. "Thanks for helping me with this, Jenny."

"I can't honestly say I like the idea," Jenny admitted. "But I know it's something you want really badly. And I know that talking you out of it is out of the question. You know, you really should read up on child-raising. It's a lot of work."

"I will," Bryce told her as they left the room, each heading back to their respective networks.

Early the next morning they returned to World 1. It was easy for them to slip away as it was Saturday. Neither of their bosses took a day off, but both Cheviot (Bryce's boss) and Grossberg (Jenny's) slept late on Saturday mornings.

"Did you read up on babies like I suggested?"

"How difficult could it be?" Bryce asked her. "Shall we begin the splice, then?"

"You got everything?"

Bryce nodded. He felt very excited, even what might be called 'a little giddy'.

"I really wish you'd rethink this," Jenny told him. "You're going to be in for a lot of nasty surprises."

"I have a little sister, Jen'," Bryce told her as he began to manipulate the tiny objects he was looking at through the microscope. "I've seen diapers get changed and watched my mom feed her. I'm not going into this completely blind."

"Watching and doing are two different things, Bryce," Jenny told him. "And what if Edison doesn't love you back? What if he wants nothing to do with this baby?"

"Well," said Bryce who had just completed the splice in the petri dish, "it's too late to turn back now."

Jenny gave a small sigh. "Well, if it doesn't work out I'm always willing to help you out with the baby."

"Little baby's going to need good guidance," Larissa said from the doorway, "I and I will be happy to help keep the small one on the right path."

"Well then," Bryce decided, "I guess that makes Jenny the honorary aunt and Larissa can be godmother."

"Aunt Jenny," Jenny said thoughtfully. "I like that."

"Godmother it is," Larissa agreed, a thoughtful look on her face. To the Eye of the Lion the role of godparent was a very important one and she intended to follow through with her duties as seriously as an astronaut watches his team.

Bryce watched the cells grow and divide.

"Leave it for now," Jenny told him. "It won't be ready for implantation for another day or so."

Bryce checked the room temperature, making sure it was neither too hot nor too cold for the tiny mass of cells that grew in that dish as well as in his heart.

"You think it'll be okay?" He asked, nervously.

"I and I will keep watch," Larissa promised.

"We'll be back tomorrow then," Bryce said. "By that time it should be ready to implant in the GroBag."

"I'll see you, then," Larissa told them.

"I don't know if I'll be going back tomorrow or this week," Jenny told Bryce when they got to Network 23. "I have work to do. So I won't be coming here every time. But you can call me if there's an emergency."

"Thanks, Jenny," Bryce told her. He turned away from her and went inside.

Jenny just sighed and returned to Network 66.


	4. Secrets and Sacrifices

**Chapter Four: Secrets and Sacrifices**

Bryce carefully implanted the embryo into the GroBag. As she had warned, Jenny was not with him. Larissa also was absent from this stage of things. This was no surprise since she had told Bryce from the beginning that this type of conception was frowned upon by the religion she followed.

She would help look after the baby after he or she was born. Bryce had named her godmother after all. But she would have nothing to do with it's wombs were not natural. The babies who were grown in them were not seen as soulless. But their souls were deemed spiritually under-developed and were believed to be in danger of corruption.

Bryce had a fundamental belief in God. But to Bryce, like many in the world where TV controlled the world rather than the church or the government, God was now barely more than a figurehead like King Eric, the last of Britain's noble family, who hardly anyone remembered and who cut ribbons at statue dedications.

Bryce watched for an hour. Then, satisfied that the implantation had taken hold, he cleaned up the area around the GroBag and made his way back to Network 23.

He had made it as far as the lift without any incidents. But that was not to last.

"Bryce," Cheviot said, sternly. "Would you accompany me to my office? I think we need to have a little talk."

Bryce followed his boss into the lift. There was nothing else he could do. He wondered what Cheviot was so angry about. Had the older man discovered the secret he harbored? Did he somehow know about the baby? Deciding not to give away any information, Bryce remained silent until they reached the executive level.

"Bryce," Cheviot said, once they were inside his office. "Tell me something. Why were you seen going in and out of a rival network several times this past weekend. And this morning?"

So, he didn't know about the baby. Bryce considered things very carefully. Cheviot would probably fire him if he refused to tell. On the other hand, if he did tell he could lose the baby. And he was not prepared to lose his son. Or daughter. And once the baby was securely in his arms he could come back to Network 23 and Cheviot would have to accept him and the baby as a package deal.

"I'd rather not say," was all that he said.

"Bryce," Cheviot said.

"I'm not betraying you," Bryce told him "If you can't believe that, then I'll pack my things."

"There's no need for you to pack," Cheviot told him. "Just stop going to World 1."

"I can't do that, sir," Bryce shook his head. "I can't tell you why I'm going, but I can't or rather I won't stop."

"Then, I suppose this is goodbye," Cheviot said.

"I suppose so," Bryce told him.

Bryce turned and headed for the door.

"Wait," Cheviot stopped him. "Bryce you're not an idiot. Don't act like one. Where are you going to sleep tonight? How will you eat?"

"I have some credits," Bryce explained. "As to my sleeping arrangements, that's private."

Bryce turned and departed leaving Cheviot sitting slack-jawed at his desk wondering if there was something illicit going on between Bryce and one of the staff at World 1.


	5. Worries and Cares

**Chapter Five: Worries and Cares**

"Let's have a look at last night's ratings," Cheviot said as Network 23's board members sat around the long table.

"The prime time slot seems low," Edwards told him. "We were expecting at least twenty points, but we only got eighteen."

"Maybe we should have them bring the Reynolds character back into Make Way For Armadillos?" Lauren suggested. "She seemed very popular with the eighteen to twenty-four demographic."

"Send a note to the script writers," Cheviot told her. "We're going to need to find someone to fill in at Research and Development. At least temporarily."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Bryce left us this morning. I don't know where he's gone to and frankly I'm very worried."

"Have Edison Carter go look for him," Clifford suggested.

"Carter is going to be very busy this week. He left last night to cover the Scumball Championship in New Tokyo," Cheviot told him. "He won't have time to go looking for Bryce."

"But we can't just leave him out there," Lauren said. "He's just a kid. He knows nothing about life in the Fringes."

"I'd better tell Murray," Cheviot said. "Maybe he's got an idea what to do."

Theora hustled into the control room and sat down at her desk an hour later. "Morning, Murray," she said. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"We'll talk about that later," Murray said. "I just got a call from Cheviot this morning. It seems that Bryce has run away from home." That hadn't been the way that Cheviot had put it, but it seemed the proper term to Murray. "Cheviot's worried about him."

"Any clue where he is?" Theora asked.

"You want to look for him?" Murray asked. "I can have Stevens take over while you're out looking."

Theora stood up. "Thank you, Murray." she told him as she put her jacket back on and headed out the door.

"Where are you going to start?" he asked.

"Big Time," Theora said. "If he's in the Fringes, Blank Reg might have heard something."

"Jane," Murray called. "Come take Theora's place. Edison will be contacting us in a few minutes. Don't worry. He's just covering the Scumball Championships. It'll be an easy assignment."

Jane Stevens sat down at Theora's desk.

"I hope Theora finds Bryce," she said.

Murray nodded, his face set in stone while his insides churned.

Larissa looked up as Bryce walked into her studio. "You're here early. I and I didn't expect to see you around here until tonight after work."

"I've been fired." Bryce told her. "Well, not fired exactly. But Cheviot said I can't visit here and work at Network 23 at the same time."

"So you chose to come here."

Bryce nodded.

"Bryce, the credits you have right now aren't going to list forever. How do you expect to feed the baby without a job?"

"I'll figure something out," Bryce told her.

"Where do you plan to stay?" Larissa asked.

"Here. With the baby. The incubation room is hidden, so your boss won't know I'm here."

Larissa considered it. "We'll need to get a bed in there for you somehow. I've got a couple of friends in the Fringes who I can ask to pick out some furniture for you. We should also get a crib and stuff for the baby so you'll be ready when it comes in a few months."

"Good idea," Bryce agreed. "Thanks, Larissa."

"Morning," Edison said on the screen on Theora's desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Carter," Jane told her.

"Where's Theora?" Edison asked, concern in his voice.

"She's out looking for Bryce," Jane explained. "I'm filling in until she gets back."

"Looking for Bryce," Edison repeated, his worry increasing.

"Let's focus on the Scumball Game," Murray said. "Theora will find Bryce. Now, there is a celebratory parade that is going to circling the Zik Zak Tower Plaza in ten minutes. Cheviot wants to you to cover the parade and do an interview with Anna Tokimi. She's going to be singing the Zik Zak company theme at the beginning of the game."

"Never mind that," Edison said. "When did Bryce go missing?"

"Cheviot said he left this morning. Probably an hour ago at this point. Look I'm sure he's fine."

"No, you're not." Edison said "I can see the worry on your face. I'm coming back, Murray. You can send Jordan over here to cover the Scumball Game."

"We'll lose the parade coverage," Murray told him.

"To hell with the parade coverage," Edison said. "As soon as Martinez gets here I'm coming back to look for Bryce."


	6. Searching For A Friend

**Chapter Six: Search For A Friend (part one)**

Blank Dominique lit her cigarette as she finished doing the budget for Big Time TV for that week.

"You know, Dom, we'd probably be able to buy twice as many videos if we didn't spend so much on your smoking habit," Blank Reg told her.

"Is that why you only wash your jeans twice a year?" Dom teased.

Their mutual laugh was cut short by a knock on the door of the pink microbus that housed the mobile pirate station.

"I'll get it," Reg said, going to the side door and looking out. He smiled when he saw Theora.

"Nice to see you again, love," he said. "Come on in. What can Dom and I do for you?"

Theora stepped inside. "I can't stay long," she said. "I'm looking for Bryce. He ran away this morning. I don't have all the details. I just know that he was hanging around World 1 earlier for some unknown reason."

"And he didn't go back there?" Reg suggested.

"I ran scan of the building. He wasn't there," Theora told them. "I also checked the Body Banks and the Medical Center. He isn't in any of those places. Thank God. So I came here. I was wondering if he'd become a Blank. Reg, if he's asking you to keep his location quiet, I'll respect that. Just tell me if he's safe."

"I wish I could, love," Reg told her. "I haven't seen him."

"Darn," Theora ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. "Reg, this is getting serious. We have to find Bryce."

"Dom and I will keep our eyes open," Reg promised. "If we hear anything, we'll contact you."

"Thanks, Reg," Theora said as she started back to the door.

"Hold on," Reg stopped her. "Where are you heading? We'll give you a lift."

"You're broadcasting," Theora replied, shaking her head. "I don't want to cut in on your air time."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Reg said, airily. "We don't get much more than eight viewers at this time of day."

"Okay, then," Theora said, "I just had an idea. Can you take me to Blank Bruno's place?"

"Sorry, love," Reg apologized as he shuffled through a few old albums. "He's a bit private. But maybe we can arrange for you both to meet elsewhere?"

"The Fresh Start," Theora suggested. "My brother's working there again."

Reg turned to the vu-screen "This is Blank Reg bringing you a moment of peace and quiet courtesy of Big Time TV." he said, switching the set to standby. He turned to another set and punched in Blank Bruno's vu-phone code.

"Reg," Bruno scolded. "You know that I don't do tech on Mondays."

"I'm sorry," Theora told him. "I asked him to call."

"You'll have to call back tomorrow. As I said…"

"Bryce is missing,"

Bruno's face fell. "Bryce? Lynch? Where did you last see him?"

"Our boss last saw him this morning," Theora told him. "Can we meet at The Fresh Start? I'll buy."

"I accept," Bruno said. "I'll try to think of a few places he might go. I'll meet you in five minutes."


	7. Searching for a friend (part two)

**Chapter Seven: Searching For A Friend (part two)**

"That kid's clever," Martinez remarked as he flew Edison over the rooftops of England. Edison had finagled a ride back from New Tokyo on a passenger plane, meeting Martinez's helicopter at the airfield. "You really think you'll find him?"

"I hope so," Edison said. "What I can't figure out is what Bryce was doing at World 1."

"Maybe he just got tired of not being loved back," Martinez suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Edison inquired.

"You really haven't noticed, have you," Martinez said. "That kid has a serious crush on you."

"Don't be silly," Edison shook his head. "Bryce would never waste his time pursuing a relationship that will never happen."

"Never underestimate the teenage heart in it's ability to put its needs before everything else," Martinez said.

"Hm," Edison said. "Anyhow, what do you know of it? You haven't even met him."

"I listen to you," Martinez said. "Have you ever noticed how easily he goes along with what you want. Even if he says 'no' to anyone else who asks for the same thing?"

"I guess I'll have to let him down gently," Edison decided.

"Good luck," Martinez said.

Edison looked out the helicopter window at the many buildings passing beneath them.

"First we have to find him."

Blank Bruno sipped the drink he'd ordered at The Fresh Start.

Theora knew he was sizing her up, trying to figure out if she really cared about Bryce or if she just wanted him back for the sake of the job and her own convenience.

"Please," she said. "Can you at least tell me if Bryce is safe."

"I don't know where he is," Blank Bruno apologized. "But perhaps we can figure it out together. What was the last thing he spoke of before leaving?"

"As far as I know he was asked to stop visiting World 1," Theora explained.

"Why was Bryce visiting World 1?" Bruno inquired.

"I don't know," Theora admitted. "I just know he went there multiple times over the past few days. But when I try to find out what he was doing while he was there, I keep running into a dead end."

Bruno smiled. "Clever kids must've blanked the room. He's there. We just have to figure out how to get in."

"If you're right, what's he hiding?" Theora asked. "Why blank an entire room?"

"Can you think of any projects he's been talking about lately? Something that Cheviot might have not given the go on."

"Not offhand," Theora said after a moment's thought.

"What's up?" Shawn asked as he collected the glasses. "Bruno! I bet you didn't know Theo here is my big sister."

"I heard something about it," Bruno shrugged.

"Shawn," Theora said. "I'm sorry I can't hang out right now. A friend of mine is missing. We'll talk later though. I might stop by this weekend and see the baby."

"Winnie would like that," Shawn told her. "Maybe we can go to the coast? If you don't mind paying that is."

"I don't mind one bit," Theora said. "But right now I need to find Bryce."

"Bryce Lynch?" Shawn asked.

"What do you know," Theora asked.

"Not much," Shawn admitted. "I overheard Winnie talking to her cousin Larissa who works at World 1."

"I didn't know Winnie had a cousin."

"She was from the ACS class of 2000," Shawn explained.

"That's Bryce's class," Theora said. "What did Larissa say?"

"Well, I wasn't paying attention. I just remember hearing something about splicing and bags."

A crash nearby signaled the death of very expensive vidicam.

Theora, Bruno, and Shawn turned to see a white-faced Edison Carter standing amidst the wreckage of the camera that had fallen from his hand.


	8. Uneasy Conversation

**Chapter Eight: Discoveries**

"Edison?" Theora stood up as Edison remained frozen, both of them ignoring the broken camera.

Edison didn't answer at first. His mind was racing with a million thoughts, but one question buzzed in the foreground; was there a GroBag with his and Bryce's child inside it? Maybe he was just being paranoid because of what Martinez had said. He hoped the latter was the case.

"We'd better get to World 1," he finally said. "If Bryce is there we need to find out why."

"I agree," Theora said.

The three of them left the restaurant and headed out to the car park.

"I'd better come along," Blank Bruno offered. "I know his mind better than most. After all, I helped train it."

"So you're the reason he's so charming," Theora laughed.

"His personality can be a bit caustic at times," Bruno said as they got into Theora's pickup, "But once you get past the ice, he's really sweet."

The drive to World 1 was a short one. When they arrived there, they were stopped by the door guard.

"What does the great Edison Carter want in World 1?"

"I have a friend who ran away," Edison said honestly. "I believe he's hiding here and I'd like to bring him home."

"Very well," the guard said. "My son ran away once. I know how nerve-wracking that can be. Go find your friend."

"Thank you," Edison said as he and the others entered the building.

Bryce checked the GroBag to make sure everything was working properly. This wasn't just any project after all. It was the most important one of his life. Inside the suspended bag his and Edison's child was growing. It was a thrilling idea. It would be another eight and a half months before the baby was born.

"What shall I call you?" he mused. "Tabitha sounds nice. Or Rachael. But what if you're a boy? Maybe I should name you Edison after your father, or Axel?"

The door opened. Bryce heard it and turned.

"Larissa," he began.

"Nope, it's not Larissa," Edison said. He looked solemnly at the GroBag. "What's this?"

"You know perfectly well what it is," Bryce said pointedly. "You did a story on them a month ago."

"And the parents?" Edison said.

"It's mine," Bryce said.

"Where is the mother?"

"I am the mother," Bryce pointed out. "It was a gene splice. My cell was the one that was converted into the ovum."

"And I'm the father?" Edison guessed.

"You're an ideal father," Bryce explained. "My intellect and your strength of will, not to mention you're an excellent physical specimen are a good combination and…"

"And you love me," Edison interrupted.

Bryce lowered his gaze.

"Bryce, I'm sorry," Edison said as the others watched from the doorway. "I don't feel the same way as you do. I do like you a lot. I consider you my best friend. But I have no romantic feelings toward you. You're still so young, I can't see you as anything more than a little brother."

"Please," Bryce said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I guess that's okay, but don't ask me to destroy the baby. I can't…"

"I think you should consider giving it up for adoption," Edison told him.

Bryce shook his head. "I can't, Edison," he said. "Please don't ask me to do that."

"Bryce, this is a baby. Not a doll that you can just put away and ignore when you don't want to play with it."

"I know it's not a doll," Bryce said. "I know it's a big responsibility."

"Bryce," Bruno said, joining them. "There is knowledge and there is wisdom. You are very smart, we both know that. But you've only recently turned seventeen. You don't have as much wisdom as you'd like to believe. You understand the mechanics of the process. But you don't understand the underlying emotions. Babies require emotional attachment from their parents. Not just mechanical responses. You'd be on an emotional roller coaster that we both know you're not prepared for."

"I have eight months to prepare," Bryce said. "That's more than enough time."

"You can't just perfect your emotions in a set time frame," Bruno told him. "It's not a set of switches that you can turn on and off."

"Actually…" Bryce began, but Bruno cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say. And that's true of the brain. But emotions are more complex. They don't just come from the brain. And you're going to find that the more intense they become, the harder it's going to be to just ignore them."

"I can't lose my baby," Bryce said, collapsing into a chair. "Please, I can't."

"Bryce," Theora suggested. "I can ask Shawn and Winnie to take the baby. I'm sure Winnie would love having a baby brother or sister for her daughter."

"You'd be able to visit the child at least," Edison pointed out. "You should really consider it."

"He's right, Bryce," Larissa said as she walked in. "Giving it up for adoption would be the best thing. You're not ready to be a parent. Look, I know it will be hard for you to do. I'll help you get through it."

"You promised you'd be the baby's godmother," Bryce said, sounding hurt.

"I am being a godmother," Larissa replied. "A godmother's duty is to make sure that the child is well taken care of. That's what I want to do. Please, Bryce. I will always be there for you. I won't leave you to struggle with it alone."

"You could help me raise the kid," Bryce suggested.

Larissa shook her head. "I can't, Bryce. I'm still just a kid myself. So are you. The law may say that we're adults, but emotionally we're not. Neither one of us is ready for parenthood."

"I'll think about it," Bryce sighed, mentally exhausted from the painful discussion.

"Why don't the rest of you leave," Larissa suggested. "He'll be okay with me."

Bruno nodded and ushered the others out the door.


	9. Hard Choices to Make

**Chapter Nine: Hard Choices**

"Bryce," Larissa said, once they were alone. "I and I know you're having a hard time right now. I know it hurts."

"Do you, really?" Bryce snapped. "I had dreams of raising this baby. Dreams of watching him or her grow up."

"Dreams of Edison finding out and confessing his love for you?" Larissa asked. "Be honest, Bryce. Isn't that one of the main reasons you decided to grow this child?"

Bryce looked away, thoughtfully.

"Bryce, real life isn't like they show us on television. It's much more complicated. You can't just toss a baby into the works and expect that to make somebody love you."

"I've made him resent me, haven't I?"

"No," Larissa reassured her friend. Edison will always be a best friend to you. But you have made things awkward between the two of you."

"Maybe he'll love me in the future?" Bryce asked hopefully.

Larissa shook her head. "It's not going to happen, Bryce. I'm sorry. It's time you faced facts. You have to give up and get past it. Edison sees you as a best friend and the little brother he never had. Just like he told you. He's not going to feel romantic toward you. Ever."

"Maybe if he…"

"He's not going to raise the baby and fall in love with you as a result," Bryce. "I and I know the networks have shown soap operas where things like that happen. But that's not reality. That's not how life works. In real life, when a teen becomes a mom the other parent usually walks away."

"Edison's not like that," Bryce pointed out.

"He's the one who suggested adoption," Larissa reminded Bryce. "And I think it's a good idea."

"Why's everyone against me?" Bryce asked, tears beginning to fall.

"Nobody's against you, Bryce," Larissa said, putting an arm around him as she sat beside him. "we're just against the idea of you having a baby when you're not ready. Wait a few years, then maybe some day we'll have a child."

"We?" Bryce asked, looking at her curiously.

Larissa smiled. "I wouldn't be against having a family with you some day. Now that our friendship from school has been renewed, who knows what it might grow into some day. But right now, neither of us is ready to be a parent. Right now it's time for you to do what's best for your child and let go."

Bryce simply cried into her shoulder. He couldn't think of a thing to say.


	10. Sometimes The Hardest Choice

**Chapter Ten: Sometimes the Hard Choice…**

Bryce looked at the GroBag in the semi-darkness that night. His baby was growing inside it. No matter how hard he tried to think of it as "a baby" or "the baby", he simply couldn't. It was "his baby". He was the child's mother. He'd worked hard to splice the two cells and create the life that had formed from them.

And now everyone wanted him to give the baby to somebody else.

It made him feel ill. His head hurt from trying to keep his tears at bay. He'd released them earlier, and felt embarrassed about it. He rarely let his emotions get the better of him.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he was awakened by a knock on the door the following morning.

Getting out of bed, he went to the door. Theora was there with her brother Shawn and his wife Winnie.

Winnie was holding a baby in her arms.

"Bryce, you remember Shawn from the report Edison did on Raking," Theora said.

"Yes," Bryce agreed. "Never actually met him, but he was quite a sportsman. Good moves."

"Thanks," Shawn grinned. "Of course I'm retired these days. I just wait on tables."

"This is Winnie, and her little girl Carolyne."

"Nice to meet you both," Bryce said. "But I really don't want to give up my child. I know you mean well. But…"

"Let's talk," Shawn said, taking Bryce aside. "Bryce. It is Bryce, right?"

"Bryce Lynch," Bryce confirmed.

"Bryce," Shawn resumed, "I have been a dad for almost two years. I can personally tell you that it is not an easy path. Even for geniuses like us. I had to drop out of college and get a job at a restaurant."

"I already have a job," Bryce explained.

"Had a job," Shawn corrected him. "According to my sister, you gave that up when you came here. Your credits aren't going to last forever. What will you do then? If you reveal yourself here and ask for a job, you won't only be refused, you may cost your friend her job as well."

"I don't want Larissa to lose her job," Bryce said. "I just don't want to give my baby away. It would be like abandoning the poor kid."

"Bryce," Shawn said. "You would be doing the child a kindness. And I promise you, Winnie and I will treat her or him as our own. And you can visit whenever you like. I won't shut you out of the baby's life. I promise."

Bryce looked over at the GroBag. He had wanted to raise the baby himself. To take care of the little boy or girl. Maybe even send the child to the academy if it was as smart as he was.

"Bryce," Shawn said, "Let me show you my monthly expenses for Carolyne."

He sat down at a table and pulled out his credit ledger.

"This," he said, pointing at each expense as he spoke, "is what I pay for diapers, clothing, food, and toys. And that doesn't even include medical expenses. If you were working your insurance might cover some of the baby's medical. But most don't cover all of it. They don't pay for gum soothers for when the baby starts teething. And they don't pay for ointments and powders that prevent diaper rash. And speaking of teething, when that happens, the baby will be crying all day and all night. That hurts. And you won't be able to do anything but hold the poor kid and put a little soothing gel on his or her gums."

"And you have to keep doing it," Winnie added. "Day and night. You don't get to take a vacation or put the baby in its crib and forget about it until you're interested again. If you do that, the baby will die. Babies need constant attention."

Bryce looked at the young couple and their child. They weren't like Edison or the others. They knew what they were talking about. The child in Winnie's arms looked like she was a little over a year old. So they had some experience in the matter.

"Is it really such a hard thing to do?" he asked Winnie.

"Harder than you can possibly imagine," she told him. "It is also very rewarding. But right now, for you, the stress would outweigh the rewards. You wouldn't be able to truly enjoy them. Some day you will have a family of your own. But you aren't ready yet. I promise we'll do everything we can to give the baby the best life possible."

"I wish I could ask the baby what he or she wants," Bryce said.

"If you could," Winnie said, "I bet the baby would say 'I want to be happy'. Now think. What would make the baby happy? Being raised by a single parent who could only give his attention sporadically. Or being raised by a couple who could give their attention regularly. Plus the baby would have a big sister to play with."

Bryce suddenly burst into tears. He hadn't cried that hard since he had broken his arm in third grade when he'd fallen off the jungle gym.

"You… you promise you'll take good care of the baby?" he asked.

"We promise, Bryce," Winnie told him. "You're doing the right thing by giving the baby to us. We will give her the best we can. Or him."

"It feels too weird to say thank you," Bryce told them. "But…"

"I understand," Winnie said. "Anyhow, I should be thanking you. I know it's not a gift you want to give. And the fact that it is so hard for you to part with this child makes the gift so precious to me. Because I know it is also precious to you."

Larissa walked over to Bryce. "I'll be here for you for the next few months."

"We all will," Theora added. "We know this isn't easy for you. We'll help you through it."

"Thanks," Bryce said, gratefully. He felt defeated, and downcast. But he also felt a slight sense of relief. He wondered why he felt that way. Did some part of him know he had truly made the correct choice?

"Do you want us to leave now?" Edison asked. "I know this was a tough choice for you to make. If you need to be alone…"

"Not completely alone," Bryce decided. "Larissa. Would you stay?"

"Of course," Larissa told him, smiling warmly at him.

"I'll tell Cheviot that you want to return to Network 23 in a few months." Murray told him.

"I'm sure we can just have Max fill in for you until you get back." Edison added.

"Feel free to call me for advice if you need it," Bryce told them.

"We will," Theora said as the adults departed leaving the two teenage geniuses alone.

"You did the right thing, Bryce," Larissa said. "I know it's hard, but think of how happy that child is going to be."

"I am," Bryce replied.


	11. Epilogue: Happy Sisters

**Epilogue: Sisters**

"Catch me if you can!" Carolyne called out as she ran behind the old car seat that served as Theora's couch.

Bryce Theora Jones bobbed and weaved as she tried to figure out which way would be the best path to head off her big sister.

The two girls loved to spend the weekends with their Aunt Theora and Uncle Edison. It was always a lot of fun. Especially on those rare occasions when Bryce's namesake and godfather came to visit.

Like her namesake, Bryce Theora loved gadgets. And Bryce Lynch always brought her a fascinating item to play with. He even bought her a collection of She-Ra toys to match his He-Man collection, with Shawn and Winnie's permission of course.

Bryce Theora didn't play with them very much, however. She prefered her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles collection, and was particularly interested in Master Splinter. Though if asked, she would always say she liked Raphael best. Her sister liked Donatello."

Sometimes the two sisters would take out all of the toys so that Shredder and Evil-Lyn would team up and try to take over the universe while She-Ra and and the Turtles would try to save it while, of course, also trying to rescue April O'Neil and Leonardo who both always seemed to get kidnapped. Nobody ever figured out why Leonardo always got kidnapped in their games. It just seemed like a fun thing to pretend.

Bryce had to admit that Bryce Theora was very happy.

So was he.


End file.
